


I'll be your everything

by Ziallprobs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Unrequited Love, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallprobs/pseuds/Ziallprobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' going off to Uni and Harry just wants to be with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, I'm sorry oh my god, and it's really short.  
> I got the Idea for this in maths class and I just sort of ran with it.  
> It's pretty much angst and fluff, I guess.  
> I'm dedicating this to my best friends Codie and Brooke for reading my shit drafts, Love you guys!  
> Hope you all can stand it xxxxxx

The world is all black and white and soaked in electricity, and Louis’ bones feel weightless and heavy at the same time, and his mind is filled with smoke. There’s fire running through his veins, heat bleeding from where his body touches the bed. His vision’s cloudy, and the only thoughts running through his head are “HarryHarryHarryHarry” because there’s a hand on his knee and he feels like he’s floating.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Lou” and Harry’s voice is so close all of a sudden, right in his ear, breath bleeding over Louis’ shoulders and neck, heat resting on his collar bones on his chest on his heart, and there’s a lump in Louis’ throat when he speaks because this is Harry, this is his best friend, and Louis wants nothing more then to tear him apart and piece him back together as slowly as possible, wants to see his face when he falls apart, wants to be the reason Harry cant breath, and mates aren’t supposed to think of mates like that but Louis cant help it because Harry’s the most beautiful creature Louis’ ever seen.

“No” Louis whispers, voice cracking like he hasn’t had water in days, because Harry does that, makes his mouth go dry, tongue thick and heavy like cotton. And he cant tell Harry what he’s thinking because all that’s in his head is Harry and smoke and heat and close and pink lips at the base of his neck and a large hand sprawled across his stomach and honestly its not fair because Louis’ older than Harry by 2 fucking years but the younger boy dwarfs him and his hand spans tip to end from hip bone to hip bone and its fucking crazy to think that its humanly possible for someone’s hands to be that big and no wonder Harry always knocks things over because it must be near impossible to control those fucking hands.

“The universe is so big, Lou” Harry’s breath tickles at Louis’ neck, and Louis hums because yeah, Louis thinks. Yeah it is. Its huge, and terrifying, and Louis’ on the edge about to jump off into this deep, vast, abyss known as life and he’s screaming louder and louder and louder but nothings coming out, but he’s stuck in this town, and he cant stand it, and he needs to get out because he’s suffocating, he’s sure of it, but Harry’s here and Harry’s still in school and Louis doesn’t want to leave Harry, but he cant breath. And then Harry asks the question Louis’ been dreading.

“Have you applied for Uni yet, Lou” Harry asks, and he sounds so sad, so defeated, and it hits Louis straight in the gut because he has. And most of all, He got in. And he doesn’t have to face Harry to know he’s frowning, because he can feel the frown pressed into his neck, and Louis can’t stand that Harry’s sad because of him, because all Louis wants in the world is for Harry to smile everyday for the rest of his life.

He reaches a hand out and rakes it slowly through Harry’s curls the way he knows will calm the younger boy down, and Harry keens high in his throat and Louis’ breath catches in his lungs. He doesn’t answer for a while, just lays there listening to the slow breathing of the beautiful boy beside him, focuses on the hot breath on his neck. He doesn’t want to answer Harry, because he doesn’t want to lie to him, but he can’t stand making Harry sad, And he can’t admit it to the boy, can’t stand to tell him that he’s leaving for London soon. So he says something to put Harry at ease.

"Nah. School's for suckers" And Harry hums a bit, nuzzles his face further into Louis' neck and breathes. Well, That's bought him a week or two.

 

\---------

 

All too soon, Louis finds himself packing up his life in Doncaster. It's all bitter sweet, really. He doesn't take much, But his room seems empty as he stares at it now. Dead, like all the life was drained from the walls. And Louis' shoes are filed with lead and he can hardly catch his fucking breath because his life is passing by in leaps and bounds, And he could cry, Really, he could, because it seems like just yesterday he was meeting the boy with the stupid smile that made Louis' stomach swoop and beautiful curls that Louis had simply wanted to lay in forever, and today he's leaving and he hasn’t even told Harry. He hasn't told anyone, really. Just his mom and the girls, But not Harry. He just couldn't. And Louis' honestly cant breath looking at his empty room, it makes him sick. It's all so quite, and empty, and static.

Then, the quiet cracks like glass because there's a sniffle behind him and he knows who it is before he even turns around.

“How dare you” Harry says, words like snakes venom into an open wound “How fucking dare you, Louis! What? Had you just planned to bugger off without even telling me! I had to find out from your sister! You’re little sister, Louis! I came over because you hadn’t returned my calls all fucking morning and I see your sisters loading stuff in your car, Right? I see them carrying all these boxes and shit to the car and I go up to Lottie and ask what’s going on, and you know what she tells me, Louis? She tells me you leave today! For UNI. You didn’t even tell me you fucking applied! What the fucking hell, Louis, Christ!” And Harry’s crying, tear tracks staining his cheeks and Louis feels his own skin wet, burning because he did this. He made Harry cry. He made him yell like this, made him frown more than when his cat died when he was 5, and Louis can’t breathe.

“Say something!” And Harry’s sobbing now, body racking with sobs and Louis cant fucking stand it, hates him self so so much right now.

“I couldn’t Harry! Fuck. I couldn’t tell you, I couldn’t do it. Fuck, I’m a coward, I’m so sorry, Baby, Come here” And Harry nearly tackles Louis to the ground with the force of his body latching onto Louis. “I love you” Louis breathes because he cant hold it in anymore “I’ve loved you every single day since you were 6 and you got stung by that bee and you came to me instead of your mom and I’ve loved you every second of every day of every year since I fucking saw you, Harry, shit. I love you I love you I love you” And suddenly Harry’s quiet And he’s pulling away slightly, and Louis thinks he’s fucked up, but then there are lips against his and huge hands on either side of his face and Louis whimpers because this is all he’s ever wanted and the sound is swallowed down by Harry and Louis can’t believe he hadn’t told Harry sooner.

Harry pulls back a second later and Louis tries to follow his lips and whines when Harry shakes his head smiling softly. He leans his head against Louis’ and stares into his eyes and Louis’ knees nearly buckle with the intensity of Harry’s stare.

“I will love you every step of the way, Louis, I will. And I’ll be with you the whole time, we’ll work it out. I’ll move to London the second I’m done with school, Louis, We’ll figure this out. Please. Please, I’ll be your everything, If you’ll have me. Love you so fucking much, Louis, God, Please.”

And yes yes yes yes “Yes, shit, Yeah, Hazza. Love you so much” And even though they wont see each other for a while, there’s Skype, and texting, and phone calls, and Louis is so happy because finally. Finally, Louis has his boy. And if Harry drives down for the weekend sometimes and Louis fucks him into his Uni mattress, no one has to know but them.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me ideas if you'd like!


End file.
